The disposal problem in connection with catamenial appliances, disposable medical articles and the like is well known, but the present methods of disposal are not completely satisfactory. This is particularly so, since catamenial devices cannot be flushed down the toilet because of the resultant blockage of the plumbing. Nevertheless, a napkin has an odor and an undesirable appearance and complete concealment and protection against these odors and appearance is of primary importance. Further, it is important that the method of protection be convenient and low cost.
This problem is particularly acute in public rest rooms where traffic may be heavy and a rather large number of napkins require disposal, and particularly in public rest rooms where people tend to become careless and either flush the napkin down the toilet or exercise insufficient care in disposal because of the inconvenience. Such facilities are usually equipped with a receptacle that has a closed door which seals rather tightly and this assists in retention of odors therein.
In a typical disposal, the napkin is usually removed and folded in face-to-face relation to retain the soiled surface sandwiched within, and an additional piece of paper or the like is frequently wrapped around the outside. When such disposal is effected, the rest room is retained clean and offensive odors are minimized. However, this requires an exercise of care by the person involved which is often not in fact performed. In addition, there is an additional disposal problem by the janitor who must service these containers and once again expose the napkins to the atmosphere where the odors become a problem. Moreover, the articles often continue in open view when they are hauled away to an incinerator or the like.
In the formation of disposal catamenial devices and other disposable articles, it is necessary that the package not be so complicated or expensive that it adds significantly to the cost of the article. Further, any disposal means to be used must be convenient to the consumer, both to carry and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,033-Pickens, discloses a feminine napkin that is packaged in an envelope. The envelope is designed such that it also may be used for disposal of the used napkin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,567-Srinivasan et al., provides a package that also may be used for disposal of the catamenial device after use. Srinivasan et al. provides a wrapping that is a sheet that is held in place by the adhesive element of the feminine napkin and then after use may be again wrapped around the napkin and held by the adhesive of the napkin.
There remains a need for low-cost, effective system for packaging and sealing catamenial devices for disposal after use.